


the weight of living

by AstoriaK



Series: ［授权翻译］everybody lives(expect peter) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaK/pseuds/AstoriaK
Summary: “我来执行沃尔布加·布莱克的遗嘱。”贝尔沃特开门见山。“抱歉？”西里斯说，眨了眨眼，“我不确定我是不是还在——等等，”他意味不明地转向莱姆斯。“只有当你死了，才会有人执行你的遗嘱，对吧？”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: ［授权翻译］everybody lives(expect peter) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704205
Kudos: 6





	the weight of living

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the weight of living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740529) by [facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind). 



“布莱克先生？”莱姆斯开门时，那个陌生男子问道。

“我不是，我去叫他——请问你是？”莱姆斯问。他没认出这个穿着海军蓝袍子的男人，不过这显然是魔法部的职工制服。

“马库斯·贝尔沃特，威森加摩行政部。”他说，他没有伸出手来握手。

“我能问问是什么事吗？”莱姆斯看不懂对方的举止，贝尔沃特非常严肃，不过这可能就是他的风格。

“我无权和无关人员谈论此事，”他说，这只让莱姆斯更加担忧了。是不是发生了什么？魔法部派了威森加摩的人来，西里斯不会有什么麻烦吧。莱姆斯真心不清楚威森加摩行政部是干什么的。

“稍等，”莱姆斯说，他不想邀请对方进屋等着，虽然让他在门口待着也好不到哪里去。

“大脚板，有个威森加摩的人找你？”莱姆斯把头探进书房。西里斯在桌边坐着，面前摆着三本不同的书，夹着数张五颜六色的书签。他鼻子上有一小块墨迹，头发乱糟糟地绑着。

“什么？”西里斯问，放下羽毛笔。莱姆斯只看见一堆难懂的关于猫的笔记，单词“猫薄荷”后跟着七个问号。他决定不去问。

“威森加摩行政部的马库斯·贝尔沃特找你。他说他不能告诉我是什么事。”

显然西里斯也不知道发生了什么，莱姆斯认为他的脸上有百分之八十的困惑和二十的害怕。

当莱姆斯跟着西里斯回到门口时，他注意到西里斯穿着的温伯恩黄蜂队短袖上有个破洞——莱姆斯的温伯恩黄蜂队短袖。 衣服的肩膀那儿稍微有点儿紧，这让西里斯和门口的贝尔沃特先生比起来显得十分邋遢。

“什么事？”西里斯冷静地问，完全没有莱姆斯在书房看见的困惑害怕的样子。

“马库斯·贝尔沃特，威森加摩行政部，”那个人说，他伸出手，西里斯与他握手并示意他进屋。

三人坐在客厅里，贝尔沃特在最边上的扶手椅里不自在地坐着，莱姆斯原本纠结着自己该不该坐下，因为贝尔沃特先前表示不能与他谈论此事，但是西里斯冲他招了招手，让他坐在身边，所以莱姆斯坐下了。

“我来执行沃尔布加·布莱克的遗嘱。”贝尔沃特开门见山。

“抱歉？”西里斯说，眨了眨眼，“我不确定我是不是还在——等等，”他意味不明地转向莱姆斯。“只有当你死了，才会有人执行你的遗嘱，对吧？”

莱姆斯耸耸肩，他完全不清楚发生了什么。

“你不知道她去世了？”贝尔沃特说。莱姆斯本以为对这种事情威森加摩会雇用更有人情味儿的人来做这种事，但显然他们选择了贝尔沃特。

“……我不知道，”过了会儿西里斯说，他的声音很平稳，但他伸手去牵住坐在身边的莱姆斯。

“啊，我以为你知道。抱歉，请节哀顺变。”

西里斯没说话，贝尔沃特接着说。“好了，那么，直到她去世，她立的遗嘱都没有提到你——你被家族除名于……”贝尔沃特翻着几张文件，西里斯没有等他找到答案就打断了他。

“1976年，我知道，”西里斯不含糊地说。“她什么时候死的？”

“两周前。通常这些手续应该办得更快的，但是被耽搁了。她在遗嘱里提到的人都不在世了，而那栋房子被血缘魔法保护着。实际上我同事眼下就在圣芒戈，因为我们之前不知道那栋房子有——”西里斯给他的眼神让贝尔沃特闭上了嘴。

“是怎么回事？”

“我同事是怎么把自己弄进圣芒戈的？”

“不，你个蠢货，她怎么死的？”

“我……不知道。”贝尔沃特说，他看起来越来越不自在了。

“我继承了什么？”

“布莱克家族金库里的全部东西——这是钥匙——还有格里莫广场12号及里面的所有物品。我们没有房子的钥匙，那里的保护咒能识别你，你带着魔杖就行。”

“我知道，”西里斯说，“还有吗？”

“实际上这已经不少了——古灵阁不让我们清点金库里的财产，但是猜得到那不是个小数目。”

西里斯看起来正因为不能把贝尔沃特亲手扔出去而浑身难受。“你说完了吗，”他说，他的语调完全没有起伏。“不像你，我去过布莱克家的金库，所以我应该比你更清楚。”

“啊，对，嗯，”贝尔沃特说，再次翻着那沓羊皮纸。“我相信我全都告诉你了。这是你继承的物品清单，”他抽出一张羊皮纸放在咖啡桌上，显然不愿意直接递给西里斯，“我要说的就这么多。”

“很好。你可以走了。”

“对，好的，那我就，呃，走了。”贝尔沃特把羊皮纸放回他的公文包里，站起来，“感谢你抽出时间。”

莱姆斯在想要不要送客，但是贝尔沃特急急忙忙地离开了，他觉得没必要了。

于是他回过头来看西里斯，后者仍在他身边全身紧绷着坐在沙发上，死死盯着咖啡桌上的羊皮纸，不愿伸手拿起来。

“你还好吗？”莱姆斯说，尽管这话从他口中说出来也显得很傻。西里斯当然一点也不好。

“嗯，我没事。总算解脱了，”西里斯说，但他没有转过来看莱姆斯，也忘了他该假笑一下。

他们安静地坐了一会儿，莱姆斯再次尝试。“你，嗯，要不要喝茶，或者别的——”

“天杀的，莱姆斯，我很好。”西里斯捏着手指。

莱姆斯没有去争辩这个显而易见的事实，他起身给自己泡了杯茶，他知道如果他给西里斯泡上一杯的话更会惹恼他。他回来时西里斯还是没有动弹，但当他坐下时西里斯突然开口，“她不想把我写进遗嘱里，但是我还是继承了所有东西，这太他妈好笑了。”

莱姆斯小声地表示同意。他仍觉得西里斯现在就是一座活火山，随时都会爆发。

“她会气死的——她会想要贝拉继承，不过她还在阿兹卡班，所以她可能会想到纳西莎。她本来应该解决这事儿的，她可有九年时间去想。”

莱姆斯喝了口茶。

“我想知道她怎么死的。希望很痛苦。”西里斯有些歇斯底里地发出一声犬吠般的笑。“我希望她是孤身一人。她大概是吧，这可恨的老巫婆，朋友全在阿兹卡班。可能克利切在那拼命拍她马屁。鬼知道他现在在干什么，在那栋傻逼房子里游荡吧，他依附于房子，对吧，而不是她？”

“我觉得你说得对。”莱姆斯说，尽管他完全不知道家养小精灵签了什么样的卖身契。

西里斯，他注意到，开始发抖。西里斯坐得笔直，僵硬地抱着臂，下巴紧绷，双手握成拳，好像这样就能防止颤抖。所以他不想再激他的男朋友了，一分一秒过去，莱姆斯变得越来越担忧。

“大脚板——”他轻声说，温柔地把手放到西里斯的膝盖上。

“怎么——我根本不知道，”西里斯说，意味不明地比着手势，好像他才发现不知如何安放他的手。“我——我本来都自由了。我都逃出来了。我以为我逃出来了。”他声音破碎，当莱姆斯伸手揽过他时，他靠近了一点儿，但仍绷着身子。

“你逃出来了。”莱姆斯说，拇指摩挲着西里斯的肩膀。“这就是个证明，我们的家就是证明。你不在阿兹卡班，你不属于他们，你不是个该死的纯血统主义者。你是自由的。”

西里斯打着颤，深吸了一口气，莱姆斯亲吻着他的头发，希望自己能帮上忙。

“但是我没有，我必须——我发过誓，我再也不会踏进那栋房子，但是现在我被……困在那儿了，好像这就是我罪恶的枷锁。哈哈。血统的枷锁。”他猛然站起来，开始在房间里踱步。

“我得——啊天哪，我必须得去一趟，去翻翻那些垃圾，把所有黑魔法物品丢掉，”西里斯越说越恐慌，“你不能来帮忙，每件东西都是银制品，所有餐具，所有——还有雷古勒斯的东西，我得去……我都不知道克利切要怎么办，我大概该给他件衣服吧？我——血缘魔法几乎不可能被打破，鬼知道那栋房子是怎么把魔法部的人搞进圣芒戈的，还有——”

莱姆斯没法坐视不管，他站起来抓住西里斯的胳膊。西里斯站定，好像莱姆斯刚刚冻住了他。“会没事的，我保证。坐下来吧？”

好像莱姆斯在讲人鱼语一样，西里斯盯着莱姆斯，然后机械地在莱姆斯身边坐下。有那么一会儿，莱姆斯不知道他是不是该抱抱西里斯——西里斯一直都很喜欢肢体接触（“主要是我童年时太缺乏拥抱了，”在校时他说过，脸上带着扭曲的笑容，没人费心指出他那时也还是个孩子），但是他还是僵硬地坐着，所以莱姆斯没有马上去抱他。

看着西里斯崩溃的样子，莱姆斯把他拉进自己的怀抱，他的头靠在莱姆斯的肩膀上。没人说话，但西里斯渐渐不再紧绷着自己，莱姆斯揽着他，手指在他肩膀上轻轻拍打着，时不时在他头顶落下几个亲吻。西里斯喘着气，想要极力忍住眼泪却没怎么成功。

“你可以什么都不做，”莱姆斯小声说。“你可以给克利切衣服然后永远锁上那栋房子。让它腐烂。你不欠他们什么，你也不欠那栋房子的。”

“这感觉——”西里斯哽咽着，花了点儿时间平复下来，仿佛他们俩都不知道西里斯可能下一秒就会哭出来。“这感觉就像被人掐住了脖子。这不是让它腐烂那么简单，我要是这么干的话，马尔福大概会起诉我。我不想要那栋房子，但我更不希望马尔福拥有它。天知道他们会拿它做什么。而且你知道，如果那个充满了魔法的房子被单独留下，事情……”西里斯顿了一下，莱姆斯看不到他的脸也知道他做了个鬼脸。“……会变得更奇怪。这已经很让人难受了，所以我不敢想象还会变成什么样。”

莱姆斯嘟囔着表示同意。西里斯比他更懂那些古老的魔法——他自己长大的房子里的魔法不值得一提，那甚至干扰不了他妈妈的麻瓜爱好，比如电视。（他上一次回家是几个月前，她骄傲地向他展示新款电话，并对他没有电话表示遗憾。于是每周六下午四点，她都在一个街区外的电话亭给他打电话，即使他可以直接过去喝个下午茶。）

“那我可以和你一起去，”莱姆斯说，努力让自己听起来毫不在乎。说实话，他挺担心那房子里的东西的——西里斯的大多数担忧听起来就像历史故事，但一间实实在在的、满是银制品的房子让莱姆斯紧张。

“你没必要和我去。”西里斯颤抖地说。

“我想去。我想帮你，大脚板。你可以寻求帮助的。念书时你和叉子还有虫尾巴让我认识到了这点，现在我得让你明白。”

“好吧，”西里斯小声说。莱姆斯几乎要以为这场风波就这么过去了，但西里斯开始啜泣，然后就好像水坝塌了一样。湿乎乎粘嗒嗒的，这显然不是莱姆斯最好的经历，但他还是挪了挪西里斯的位置，轻抚西里斯的头发，低声安慰着直到他停止哭泣。

他们能搞得定的。詹姆可以帮忙处理那些银制品，至于他，他能确保西里斯不必一个人待在原以为永远逃离了的房子里。

冬日黄昏使房间变更暗的时侯，他把西里斯紧紧抱在怀里。他们会一起面对所有事情的。


End file.
